english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiji Tang
Kaiji Tang (born January 25, 1984 in Shanghai, China) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to Marcy Edwards. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Wakfu (2018) - Bump, Nox 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Tony 'Web Animation' *Brawl Taunts (2008) - Additional Voices *DEATH BATTLE! (2016) - Roronoa Zoro (ep70) *More Brawl Taunts (2008) - Captain. Falcon *One More Brawl Taunts (2009) - Captain Falcon, Meta Knight *RWBY (2017) - Li Ren (ep50) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Blue Knight (ep6), Enemy Avatar B (ep8) *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Professor Futoi *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Barouhcruz *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Tetsudo "Poppo" Hisakawa *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Kentaro Yamamoto *Berserk (2017) - Guts *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Narration *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Osamu Dazai *Charlotte (2016) - Bodyguard (ep13), Hosoyamada (ep7) *Coppelion (2015) - Taro *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Kohichi Kitakura (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Kohichi Kitakura (Announced) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Big G *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Vegeta *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Archer Golem *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Archer *Forest of Piano (2018) - Takeshi Saga *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Heckler (ep1), Santlvento *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Tsumugu Kinagase *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Pierre Badouin, Additional Voices *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Byoln (ep24), Ren Kouen/Entei (ep25) *Megalo Box (2018) - Joe/'Junk Dog' (ep1) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Haruto Kijibayashi *Monster (2010) - Detective (ep63) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Akifusa Keikain *One Punch Man (2016) - Armored Gorilla (ep2), Golden Ball (ep6), Subterranean (ep1) *Skip Beat! (2017) - "Love Me" Male Voice (Announced), Matsushima (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Schmidt *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Player (ep8), Schmidt (ep6) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Dirk Eberwein *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Hendrickson *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Hendrickson (Announced) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fate/Grand Order: First Order (2017) - Emiya 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Blame! (2017) - Male Villager C *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Archer *GANTZ:O (2017) - Masaru Kato *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Butler, Embassy Staff *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Lee Chaolan *your name. (2017) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *KITE Liberator (2008) - Sputnik 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Looker Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach (2018) - Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Keigo Asano 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *Marseille (2016) - Adrien Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Narcian, Odin 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Fallout 76 (2018) - Male Player Character, Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Kenny Chau, Ohtur *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Strike, Thrust *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Hayato Tanaka *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Andy, Brain Drain, Grendel, Lawrence, Soldier, Yu-Wan *Smite (2014-2016) - Ao Kuang, Clockwork Knight Ao Kuang *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Violet 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Kasuga Yuuki *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ayatane *Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) - Raoul Pireit *Bravely Default (2013) - Dr. Brain Drain, Dr. Faust, Dr. Qada *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Yasuhiro Hagakure *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Gonta Gokuhara, Kohichi Kizakura, Yasuhiro Hagakure *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Jann Lee *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Detective Pikachu *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Red Magnus *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sima Zhao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Sima Zhao *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Fang *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Fang *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Owain *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Owain *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Ignatius, Odin, Shiro *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Kenshiro *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Brendan Bardell *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Brendan Bardell *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Flint Poker, Research Soldier *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Faust *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Mary Skelter: Nightmares (2017) - Haru *Omega Quintet (2015) - Godou *Persona 5 (2017) - Munehisa Iwai *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Bank Robber, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Yamato Hotsuin *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Additional Voices *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Atosh *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Kurogane *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Raymond Oswell *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Wingul *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Gaius Worzel *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Gaius Worzel *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Odin *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Yelv *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Aaron Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2018. Category:American Voice Actors